


Happy Hunting

by Lizburns



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, Gratuitous Banter, brought to you by Ikea, explicit real estate language, for fuz, graphic depictions of apartments, shootsecretsanta18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizburns/pseuds/Lizburns
Summary: Root needs her- needs her help. With what? Specifically, Shaw doesn't know, but the short text with more exclamation points than words seemed pretty damn urgent. And since Root's phone has been going straight to voice mail ever since, she believes the threat to be serious, something that requires a second gun and Shaw's most preferred method of intervention. Shooting.





	Happy Hunting

The navigation system chimes, “ _ You have reached your destination, _ ” and Shaw mashes on the brakes, simultaneously as she cuts the wheel.

 

The car screeches to a halt, slanted in a parallel spot, ridden halfway up the curb in front of some apartment buildings and a few startled pedestrians. She slams the gear into park and bolts before the tire smoke even has a chance to settle. Anything  else vehicular related is irrelevant now, as she leaves the door hanging wide open and the engine still running. 

 

Root needs her- _needs her help._ With what? Specifically, Shaw doesn't know, but the short text with more exclamation points than words seemed pretty damn urgent. And since Root's phone has been going straight to voice mail ever since, she believes the threat to be serious, something that requires a second gun and Shaw's most preferred method of intervention. Shooting.

 

But the neighborhood is quiet. Well, not that it shouldn't be, this early on a Saturday morning, but when Root's involved in anything there's usually some degree of chaos. Oddly, nothing seems to be out of place. No smoke means no fire, no screaming means no gunshots have recently gone off. The only person running like their life depended on it, is Shaw, who's starting to wonder if she's even at the right place.

 

But it is the right place. _314 Avenue C._ And Shaw knows this because it says so. Right there on the door. Behind Root.

 

The woman who cried wolf lounges casually at the foot of the stoop, without a scratch on her head or a single care in the world. And though Shaw is somewhat relieved by the sight of neither dead nor dying Root, it doesn't make her any less perturbed, being pulled out of bed at the brink of dawn because _someone_ can't quite grasp what constitutes an emergency.

 

Shaw drags her feet the rest of the way, shoving her hands deep into her coat pockets so Root can't see how tightly they're balled into fists. She doesn't want to do anything she might regret, like punch a certain grin off a certain someone's face. Not until she has a valid reason at least.

 

“Good morning,” Root sing songs in her usual pleasant way.

 

“What is it this time?” Shaw asks, bypassing formalities completely. The faster she gets to the point, the faster she can turn down whatever it is and go home.

 

“Let's see...” Root glances to the imaginary watch on her wrist. “Fifty-eight city blocks in less than twelve minutes. Wow, Shaw! I think you broke your old record.”

 

Shaw's eyes flutter into the back of her head. “Why am I here, Root?”

 

“Isn't that the age old question?” Root ambles to her feet with a large cup of coffee in hand. “Whole milk. No sugar. Just the way you like it,” she says, extending it towards a wary Shaw.

 

Whether it's a hot cup-o-bribery or a peace offering, Shaw isn't sure, but she takes it anyway. “You know, this doesn't even begin to make up for-”

 

“Do you like hunting?” Root asks peculiarly and out of nowhere.

 

Shaw just blinks. There isn't enough caffeine in this coffee, or in the entire city of New York, to help prepare her for the roller coaster that is Root's cryptics.

 

The first thing that comes to mind is fugitive tracking of course, a literal man hunt. Now that, Shaw could get on on board with. But knowing Root, it's probably nothing so obvious and easy. It's two very different things, what Shaw thinks and what Root actually means.

 

“It depends,” Shaw says, reluctant to commit without details first. She's learned the hard way too many times before. “What the target is... if I can shoot them... but mostly, my mood.”

 

“ _And_...” Root leans in on the tips of her toes, “What kind of mood do you currently find yourself in this lovely day?”

 

“The pistol whipping kind of mood if you don't cut the crap and tell me what you want.”

 

Root pouts half-heartedly, slipping a piece of paper from her coat pocket, to which Shaw snatches and unfolds. Written on it, in barely legible hacker scrawl, is a list of addresses that still do everything but answer Shaw's question.

 

“They're apartments,” Root clarifies. “I need your help finding one.”

 

A map could do a better job. Hell, Root's practically got a GPS system and then some squawking in her ear. But maybe it's more than that, Shaw thinks. Maybe there's a bomb planted in one, or a missing person tied to a radiator. Looking closer at the list, she finds a four digit number beside each address. Next to that, some kind of code... _2/1 1700SF W/D..._

 

But it isn't until Shaw reads the part about “no pets” that she shoves the paper back at Root.

 

“This is why you 911'd me? To help you _house hunt!_ ” Shaw says, gaping in amazement. “Are you out of your damn mind?”

 

Root throws her an obvious look.

 

“I thought you were...” Hurt. Dying. Both. The potential of either could light a fire of apocalyptic proportions under Shaw's ass, and Root seems to relish the fact. “Do you know how many traffic laws I just broke?”

 

Root shrugs. “All of them, I imagine.”

 

Shaw deadpans her for a moment, mystified as she internally debates whether or not she should spoil her knuckles today with an all you can beat buffet of Root's face. Shaw nearly mowed down a group of tourists crossing the street, sideswiped about a dozen parked cars, ran every single red light while doing quadruple the speed limit. _For christsake_ , she car jacked someone at gunpoint. And for what? For the exciting, once in a lifetime mission of finding analogue-interfull-of-shit a place to live?

 

“Happy hunting,” Shaw eventually says and turns heel in the opposite direction. And of course it isn't the last word. Root follows on her heals and whines in her wake, with things like _please_ and _wait_ and a few pet names she isn't allowed to call Shaw in public.

 

“You're bored, I get it,” Shaw tells her in stride. “The Machine gave you the day off, so instead of annoying relevant numbers, you've decided to annoy me instead. I get it.”

 

“No, that isn't-” Root groans in frustration. “Will you please just hear me out?” and she hooks an arm around Shaw's to stop her. “I called you because, one, I value your opinion. And two, I thought you'd like to be a part of a mutually beneficial decision.”

 

“How in the world does this benefit me?”

 

“Think of it like this. The sooner I get a key to my own place, the sooner you can have yours back,” Root says and places an encouraging hand on Shaw's shoulder, which is batted off not a second later when the information is really processed.

 

“You have a key to my apartment?”

 

“I made copies.”

 

“Wait. _Copies_ , plural?” As in more than one? “Seriously, Root. What the fuck.”

 

“Look, we can stand here, arguing semantics for the next 45 seconds until your stolen vehicle is swarmed by cops, plural, or...” Root jingles a set of car keys like a carrot on a stick. “I'll even let you drive,” she adds, and Shaw doesn't have much time to mull it over, not with all the sirens wailing in the distance.

 

“Fine,” Shaw finally agrees, though it was a tough decision to make. The back seat of a squad car or Root's- _where is her car?_

 

She presses the clicker and follows the faint little beep across the street, to where the vintage muscle car sits. Not just any muscle car though, a cherry red, 1967 Mustang twin turbo V8 in pristine condition. And Shaw knows this, because it looks just like the car Harold has, locked in his garage. The one he brags about all the time, having spent years restoring it to near mint. The one he never drives or lets anyone else drive, for the matter.

 

“How'd you get Finch to lend you his car?” Shaw asks, quickly realizing how dumb her question sounds aloud. Especially to Root, who just throws her head back and laughs.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

The first stop of the list is on the upper east side, to a twenty something story apartment building fitted with a starch press suited doorman and a security guard station, which Shaw deems is more for appearances sake. Armed with walkies, flashlights, and pens for the sign in sheet, they let Root and Shaw breeze right by with their fake ID's and concealed weapons.

 

It's no surprise when Root hits the “P” for penthouse button in the elevator. She's not exactly the humble type, or one to underplay any sort of small endeavor.

 

A well dressed blonde woman greets them right off the elevator, shining a permanent smile of all veneer that never lets up even while she speaks. Root gingerly accepts the pamphlet offered, glossing over it as she absently wanders about the main living area, which is two times bigger than Shaw's entire apartment. And white. All white. The carpets, the walls, even the staging furniture. Lord forbid anyone so much as whisper the words red wine or tomato sauce, or in Root's predictable case, blood.

 

“Seems nice,” Root says while Shaw shuffles alongside like a bored child.

 

“Then buy it.” The sooner Root signs the deal, the sooner she can get back to her regularly scheduled program of having absolutely nothing to do on her day off.

 

“The master bath apparently has a built in sauna...” Root gives her a little nudge, “Guess how many settings the smart shower has?”

 

“Enough to replace me.”

 

“Not likely,” but then Root lowers the pamphlet in introspect. “Unless I could program it to be mean to me...”

 

“Ha. Ha.”

 

“I'm gonna have a look around.”

 

“And I...” Shaw scans the room, searching for the oasis in this desert of white hell, “...will see you later,” and she branches off towards the refreshment table.

 

It's probably the best thing about an open house. Well, if you're Shaw and you have no intent on buying anything. The free food. And not just tired old finger sandwiches either. The last time Shaw's seen a spread like this, she was undercover at a political fundraiser for what's his name running for office of who cares.

 

Shaw sips a bellini from a flute as she grazes the table, helping herself to a little of this and that. At some point she does make threatening eye contact with the foolish person who tried reaching for the last salmon wrap, but all is pleasant and well for the most part. She get's to explore her pallet, Root gets to explore the apartment. A win-win so far in her book.

 

“ _God! You wont believe the offer that tacky-khaki couple just proposed.”_

 

Inconspicuously, Shaw glances a little ways to her right. The fake toothed woman who greeted them earlier stands with another, conversing in whispers and hushed voices. Well they'd like to believe no one else can hear them.

 

“ _An open house... what was Harriet thinking? Letting anyone waltz in off the street?”_

“ _We'll have to fumigate when this is over.”_

“ _Would you look at all the riff-raff?”_

 

Shaw follows the acrylic red finger nail as it not so discretely flicks across the room. Of all the people scattered about the living area, she decides to pick out Root.

 

“ _What do you think her net worth is?”_

“ _If that ugly leather jacket's anything to go by. I saw holes in it.”_

“ _And the hair..._

“ _I like her boots though...”_

“ _So did I- five seasons ago!”_

 

Their annoying laughter eventually fades into the violin music, but Shaw's temper continues on it's high note. In her head, she's already plotted half the steps towards their accidental deaths, because no one – no one – is allowed to talk crap about Root. Except for Shaw, that is.

 

And under any other circumstance, she'd just go over there and confront the two women with a lesson in manners. Incidentally, fists are a great learning tool for most people.

 

Oh, but where would that get her? Wanted by the police, probably, if that little car jacking stunt didn't already land a warrant for her arrest. But it would be fun, well fun for Shaw, to give those rent-a-cops downstairs a run for their money.

 

No, she eventually decides. There are more subtle ways to exact revenge.

 

 

She sidles over to the group of young hipsters first, who have gathered by the fire place pretending to admire the brickwork.

 

“Did one heck of a clean up on this place, huh?” she says, cutting into their conversation at just the right moment.

 

They turn to her with mixed expressions. “What do you mean?” one of them asks.

 

Shaw leans in. “Oh, you don't know?” she says in a hushed voice, so secretive and curious, it demands the group's undivided attention. All but one.

 

The guy with thick rimmed glasses just scoffs at her. “What? Did some dude die here or something?”

 

“More like dudes. Plural,” Shaw replies and glasses guy stops laughing. “A few months back, this tech company was having their big launch party here. Well, during the party, one of the partners totally loses it and I mean _loses it_. I heard, it was because the other partners were trying to cut him out... guess he thought he'd beat them to it.” and she unfolds the rest of the scene, in graphic detail with complementary stabbing gestures. To the point, a few of them turn a sickly shade of pale.

 

But glasses guy, the apparent leader of the pack, needs more convincing.

 

“Come on! How do you not remember this?” Shaw says, and name drops a famous New York magazine that all the people like them claim to read but never do.

 

And suddenly, him and the rest of the group are singing a different tune, nodding their heads and collectively muttering things like: _Oh yes, I remember that article_ and _Such a tragedy_ and _It's too bad, I heard they were really up and coming..._

 

“Yeah.” Shaw gazes solemnly at the fireplace. “That's where they found the head... threw it like it was a bowling ball.”

 

Like before, they stare at the fireplace. Albeit, in utter silence and for new and morbid reasons now, but Shaw takes it as her cue to move on.

 

And move on she does, to the pleasant older couple standing by themselves in the kitchen, which is also bigger than Shaw's apartment as well. They look a bit out of place. Suburban, perhaps midwestern. Shaw isn't sure just yet, but they definitely aren't like the rest of the people who live here.

 

“Excuse me,” Shaw says, all smile and cheer. “I couldn't help but notice, you two aren't from around here, are you?”

 

“Oh, heavens no!” The woman replies. Her accent is unmistakably southern and thick as molasses. “We're visiting our daughter. She just graduated from NYU!”

 

“Edna, you don't gotta tell everyone we meet,” the husband grumbles. “Hell, half of New York City knows by now.”

 

“No, it's fine,” Shaw politely reassures them. “You two must be very proud. Are you looking to move here as well, or?”

 

The woman side eyes the man. “Well, _I_ would like to... It'd be nice to live closer to our little girl. Not to mention the broadway... But Richard here's an old stick in the mud.” she leans in to whisper only to Shaw, “ _He doesn't take to change very well._ ” The man grumbles again. 

 

“I totally understand. When I first moved here, it took me a while to get acclimated. I mean, the first time I was mugged-”

 

“ _You were mugged_?” The woman clasps her chest. “Oh, you poor thing!”

 

“Yeah, well,” she shrugs, “You get used to it. After a dozen times or so it's just like muscle memory. Wallet, phone, jewelry, _please don't kill me_.” Shaw acts it out like a routine. The grand finale, pulling the bottom of her shirt. “I was stabbed a block away from here, wanna see the scar?”

 

Their southern manners come to a full stop and they leave without so much as a goodbye or a _bless your heart._ Filled with a sense of crudely gained accomplishment, Shaw blows the smoke from the imaginary barrel of her imaginary gun and sets her sights on other targets.

 

One by one, they're taken out. She tells the uptight newly weds the apartment had been used as a movie set for prestigious films such as _Gang-Bangs of New York,_ and _One Fuck Over the Cuckhold's Nest,_ and _Forrest Hump._

 

The leader of the co-op board has a portrait of Hitler hanging in his foyer. The neighbor downstairs is prone to clanging pots and pans at odd hours of the night because the voices tell her to. The walls are coated with so much lead paint, the apartment could double as a fallout shelter from radiation. And the whole building is haunted by failed venture capitalists, Shaw said to another person, and when his back was turned, she flickered the light switches.

 

And alright, that last one was mediocre at best, she admits. But in her defense, the one too many bellinis were starting to kick in a that point and she was running out of material. Thankfully, Root had come full circle by then, finished with her browsing.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I heard the foundation's crumbling-” Shaw covers her mouth, pushing back the bubbly. “Whole place is gonna level in like a year.”

 

Root flashes her a look of disbelief, “That's absurd,” and returns to the brochure in hand. “I think it's pretty nice,” she says, and goes on and on about all the _nice_ features and the _nice_ amenities and the _nice_ view.

 

“ _You!_ ”

 

They look up and see the teethy realtor clomping her heels in their direction. “Aw, shit,” Shaw whispers when the woman turns her pointed red nail to her this time.

 

“Just where the hell do you get off! I lost potential buyers because of you!”

 

Shaw blinks, unfazed by this woman practically yelling in her face. However, Root's rather confused, bordering the edge of worried.

 

“What is she talking about?” Root asks, one of her hands sliding to the taser tucked in the back of her pants. Hovering, like she's unsure whether or not it's going to be necessary in the next ten seconds.

 

“I don't know,” Shaw replies with an innocent shrug at first, until she completely abandons the concept of an inside voice. “ _Must be all the asbestos in the air!_ ” she shouts and the rest of the room, the few people she hadn't managed to scare off, they all clam up and turn bug eyed in their direction.

 

For a moment, the realtor panics and her fake smile returns to settle the crowd. “ _You need to leave!_ ” she says through gritted teeth. “ _Both of you need to leave, immediately!_ ”

 

“Way ahead of ya, sister.” Shaw says and calls out over her shoulder, “ _Wouldn't want to get a stupid thing like lung cancer or anything!_ ” At this point, Root looks like she's going to taser Shaw instead.

 

“Let's go, Sameen,” she says, perturbed and not in a mild way, judging from grip she has on Shaw's elbow.

 

And still... “ _Really, you think they'd shell out a few extra bucks to remove hazardous materials from the walls!_ ” Shaw manages one last time before she's shoved into the elevator.

 

Root jabs the lobby button and the doors close. She turns to Shaw with a myriad of emotions, some embarrassment, a little confusion, but mostly anger in her eyes. Shaw can feel them boring into the side of her face.

 

“What?” Shaw eventually shrugs. “Something you wanna say, Root?”

 

Root crosses her arms, tightly over her chest. “Something _you_ wanna say, _Shaw_?”

 

Shaw rolls her eyes to the top of the door, watching the floor numbers fall on the screen for moment before clearing her throat. “Your hair looks nice today.”

 

 

…

 

 

Miles later in Midtown...

 

Together, they loiter the sidewalk in front of the next apartment Root might potentially rent, if the realtor ever decides to make an appearance. They've been waiting over a half an hour now.

 

“What's taking so long?” Shaw asks, again.

 

“Traffic, probably.” Root shrugs. She doesn't seem to mind the waiting as much as Shaw does. Then again, she doesn't have anywhere else to be. And neither does Shaw, but that's besides the point. Tardiness is just unprofessional.

 

“Call them.”

 

“I've already called five times,” Root tells her. “No one's picking up.”

 

“When?” Shaw asks. She hadn't seen Root touch her phone at all.

 

Root just taps the shell of the cochlear implant hiding beneath her hair. Oh yes, how could have Shaw forgotten, the ethereal blue tooth connection to robot overlord.

 

“I still don't understand why the Machine couldn't help you with this,” Shaw says to her. “Seems it'd be a heck of a lot easier. _Beep boop beep_... an apartment appears.”

 

Root smirks at her sideways, “You know that's not how it works.”

 

“Why not? I mean, she can make up elaborate identities for you, reposition satellites in orbit for you-”

 

“She can also tell me how many times you've watched _Eat, Pray, Love..._ this month.”

 

Shaw glares to the side of Root's face trying, and failing to keep the amusement all to herself. But she's distracted for a moment, there's a passerby who's taking too long to pass by Harold's car. “ _Keep moving!_ So her abilities fall just short of finding her favorite asset a place to live?”

 

“She wants me to be more...” Root chews the inside of her cheek, “Independent, was the word she used.”

 

For once, Shaw's in agreement with Root's girlfriend.

 

“I'm pretty sure this is the exact opposite of what she meant,” Shaw teases. That is unless, the definition of independence changed over night and no one bothered to say anything.

 

“She also thinks we don't spend enough quality time together,” Root quickly adds, casually with a flip of her hair.

 

“Yeah, right,” Shaw scoffs at that. She'd like to know what the Machine would have to say about being slandered and used as a pawn for Root's own projections. “We spend lots of time together. Too much if you ask me.”

 

“Numbers don't count.”

 

“You come over all the time,” Shaw argues. Root just lets herself right in, with all those keys she's made.

 

“Sex doesn't count either.”

 

“Then what- _Hey buddy! You wanna lose that hand!_ ” Shaw shouts at a particularly touchy admirer of Harold's car. “What does count?” she finally asks. Really, she wants to know, how she can possibly spread her time thinner than it already is. “Does this count?”

 

Root thinks about it for a moment. “I'm not sure yet. But I'll let you know.”

 

“Right.” Shaw shakes her head; Root can be impossible at times. The 'issue' can go on the back burner for now, Shaw decides. They've got to move forward with the day, which is no longer dependent on the no-show realtor.

 

The front door of the building is locked, go figure, but that doesn't repel Shaw. There's an intercom system right beside it with dozens of names, each having their own call button. Shaw mashes all of them and waits.

 

In no time does the speaker crackle with static and slews of voices, speaking all at once in a melody of _Hello? Who is it?_ and _What the fuck do you want?_

 

“Time Warner Cable,” Shaw says into the box and almost immediately, a buzzer goes off and unlocks the door. Shaw opens it and turns to Root still waiting on the sidewalk. “You coming or what?”

 

 

Root leads her upstairs and down the short hallway. “This is the one,” she says, pointing to the lock for Shaw to pick, which she does so effortlessly.

 

The inside is just as bland as the outside. The walls are coated in a neutral beige color that matches the carpet in all the rooms. A single bedroom, an eat in kitchen, a reasonably sized living area with a few windows and an okay view of the coffee shop all these midtowners mill about. And that's pretty much it. Though, Shaw thinks that was Martha Stewart crossing the intersection.

 

“I don't hate it,” Root sums up, having toured the entire place in less than a minute.

 

“But you don't like it either.”

 

“Eh.” Root shrugs. “It's just hard to picture myself living here, without my things.”

 

An idea pops into Shaw's head. “Okay, how about...” she thinks aloud and surveys the area. “Your desk can be here, in the living room, since you don't watch TV anyways...” She moves to the kitchen next. “You can put a little cafe table here... coffee pot here... and hey look, extra cabinet space for things that aren't cooking related.”

 

“I know how to cook, Shaw.”

 

“Name one time you cooked anything,” Shaw asks, but immediately stops Root the second her mouth opens. “Let me rephrase. Cooked anything that wasn't eventually used as tear gas.”

 

“Okay, you've got me there,” Root concedes. “Please continue.”

 

Shaw leads her to the bedroom. “The bed can go here. Nightstand with the lava lamp right next to it. Dresser here. Bean bag- if you still want it, there. The closet's kinda small... you'll have to get rid of a few jackets, but-”

 

“Wait,” Root interrupts. “Go back to the part about the bed.”

 

Shaw back tracks a few steps. “The bed goes here and-”

 

“Right here?” Root asks, edging closer and closer.

 

And Shaw's so distracted with her fake floor plan, she thinks nothing of it. She doesn't realize Root's been methodically backing her into the wall until her back actually hits the wall.

 

“And, what do you imagine we'd be doing on this bed, Sameen?” Her voice drops an octave in Shaw's ear, tingling like those fingertips skirting the inside hem of her jeans.

 

“I can think of a few things...” Shaw whispers, tracing the heat radiating from Root's lips inches away from her own. “On this bed, and then, that bureau over there.”

 

Root flashes a grin and presses it to Shaw's, briefly though. The kiss was only a ruse to take Shaw's lip between her teeth and tease some more before letting go. “I want you to know...” Root sighs as her hands circle around Shaw's wrists, “I'm really sorry about this.”

 

What that means? Shaw doesn't know. She barely had time to process anything Root said, because as soon as Root said it, she was spun around and pinned to wall with her arms locked behind her back.

 

“ _Whatthafuck!”_

 

“Just go with it sweetie,” Root tells her, and not a second later do they hear footsteps coming down the hall and a man's voice calling out shakily. _“Hello? Is someone there?”_

 

He double takes when he sees them, his face conveying a look of surprise and slight fear for his life. “What's going on here? Who are you?”

 

“Special Agent Augusta King,” Root announces. As swiftly as she got the jump on Shaw, her free hands whips out a black leather bound badge that says FBI. “We received an anonymous tip about a wanted criminal hiding out in the building.”

 

“Here? In this building?” the man stutters in shock.

 

“Are you the tipper, sir?” Root asks, meanwhile, zip tying Shaw's wrists together for the bonus effect. So tight, Shaw thinks she's actually in trouble with the federal government.

 

“No, I live next door, I was just going-”

 

“So you heard suspicious activity from the vacant apartment right next to you and didn't think to report it?” Root says, catching him off guard. “Sir, are you aware that harboring a fugitive of the law is a felony offense?”

 

Shaw grumbles, “ _Like impersonating a_ -”

 

Root silences her with a good shove.

 

“Woah, wait a minute,” the man backs away, hands up in defense. “I had no idea she was- I wouldn't harbor anything!”

 

“You'll be hearing from my offices.” Root begins escorting Shaw out into the hallway, pausing to glare at the man as she passes. “Don't leave town.”

 

By the time they exit the front door, Shaw is more than done with the whole charade. Immediately, she shirks out of Roots grip, fuming slightly as she strains for the folding knife in her back pocket. “I can't believe you- no wait, I can!” The zip tie snaps free after a bit of sawing.

 

“I'm not the one who left the door wide open.”

 

The few choice words bubbling in the back of Shaw's throat, simmer down. Root's right. She did leave the door open. Like some kind of fucking amateur. She rubs her sore wrists, bitter. “What are you still doing with that thing anyway?”

 

“I don't know.” Root jogs the badge in her hands. “It does come in handy though.”

 

Shaw shakes her head. From the corner of her eyes, she notices a suspicious group of hoodlums beginning to circle Harold's car like vultures on a carcass.

 

“Gimme that!” Shaw snatches the goddamn badge out of Root's hands and flips it out with an, _“FBI! Freeze!”_ The little bastards bolt in all directions, and Shaw hums to herself. “How come I never got one of these?”

 

 

…

 

 

Later and lower on the east side...

 

Jerri, a fast talking woman from Queens who looks like Fusco's sister, hustles them up the stairs of a run down walk up. The bellinis Shaw guzzled earlier threaten to make a second appearance as they round the landing of floor number six. More so when she sidesteps a ragged baby doll lying in a questionable pool of something awful slicked on the floor.

 

“Not much further,” the woman tells them. “Just a few more floors!”

 

“She said that- three floors ago!” Shaw huffs in tow.

 

“Try to keep up, Shaw,” Root says, jogging the steps with ease, at a steady rhythm that's utterly baffling. Considering Shaw's never seen her so physically active at something that didn't involve

 

“ _Coming..._ ” Shaw grumbles and picks up the pace. She reaches the top floor well behind them, out of breath. “I gotta start working out again.”

 

Jerri pulls out a ring of keys bigger than a steering wheel and starts sifting through them. “It's gotta be one of these,” she says and tries a few but to no avail. “Doh!” she smacks her forehead. “Silly me, we went too high! It's two floors down!”

 

Shaw deadpans. “Are you fu-” Root jabs her with an elbow, “ _Funny!_ Aren't you just funny!”

 

“Down we go!” Jerri cheers, waving at them to follow her once again. Shaw wouldn't follow this woman if she were the most relevant number of her career. But Root insists, so she has no choice but trudge back down the stairs.

 

The door, the right one this time, it looks like it was breached with a battering ram and glued back together. It sticks as Jerri tries to push it open. Shaw wishes she hadn't been able to unjar it from the frame, when they finally step foot inside.

 

Cramped is an understatement. Claustrophobia is an increasing possibility for Shaw as they stand shoulder to shoulder in what the realtor calls a studio apartment. More like a closet.

 

“Why don't I give you the grand tour!” Jerri says.

 

Shaw turns her head left, then right, then back again. “I think I've just had it.”

 

“Oh, she's hysterical! Does she do stand up?”

 

“Only when she can't sit down.” Shaw wriggles free of the pair for more space, but doesn't get much. The square footage of this place barely pushes the three digit realm.

 

The detail Jerri goes into as she tries to upsell this apartment gives Shaw the idea, she's either the most optimistic woman in the world or the biggest hustler in New York real estate. And if it's the latter, Root's the most patient mark, letting this con artist finish her entire spiel of blatant lies.

 

“Look Root, I'm in the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. At the same time.”

 

“I think what my friend is trying to say-”

 

“Her _friend..._ ” Shaw interrupts, until she realizes that Root didn't actually put the word _girl_ in front of friend first. For once. “Never mind, carry on.”

 

“There just isn't a lot of space,” Root puts delicately.

 

“Space? There's plenty of space!” Jerri fires back, jazzed and sorts. “What this place lacks in size, it makes for in compartmentalization!” and she goes on to show them, the hidden cabinets in the in the walls, the drawers underneath the diagonal slant in the staircase frame. “And!” she claps her hands together before grabbing the the lonely painting from the wide wall. Underneath is a latch like rope, which she pulls. “Tada!”

 

A bed flops out of the wall and Shaw stares at it, unblinkingly. “You've got to be kidding me.”

 

“May we have a moment please?” Root says, and Jerri the realtor goes into the kitchen, two feet away.

 

Shaw whispers to Root. “This whole thing is one bad pullout joke. You can't actually be serious.”

 

“So what?” Root replies. “It's not like I'll be around to mind it so much.”

 

“Well, I mind it!”

 

Root smiles as she bats her lashes. “Planning sleepovers already?”

 

“Not if I have to unhinge the bed every time I wanna-”

 

“Want to what, exactly?” Root teases, for a moment, until Shaw's dead serious face hits home. “Okay, okay.” She clears her throat for Jerri to end her fake phone call. “Do you have anything else available?”

 

“Preferably not coffin-sized,” Shaw adds.

 

It's like a light bulb flickers over Jerri's head. She frantically searches through the mess of sordid papers in her haphazardly thrown together briefcase until she finds the one. The holy grail of documents, she holds it up. “Yes!” she exclaims at first, then presses it to her chest, distraught. “No, I don't! Technically, the application's still pending and I can't show you.”

 

“Come on, Jerri,” Root says, putting on half her charm. “We just wanna look. Where's the harm in that?”

 

She gives it some thought. Not much. “Oh, what the heck? You've convinced me. It's only three floors down, come on, I'll show you.”

 

“Let's hope she's got the right building at least,” Shaw says and Jerri bursts in laughter.

 

“Honey, if your job doesn't involve a stage and microphone, you gotta change careers because you are-”

 

“Hysterical?”

 

…

 

 

The other apartment is nothing like the previous. It's as if they've slipped into an alternate universe on the stairwell, because there's no possible way this is the same building. Root's in awe the moment she walks in, her eyes lighting up in a way Shaw's never seen before, well, when it comes to this sort of thing.

 

Crown molding lines the walls, coated in a scheme of rich blues soft whites. The long paneled windows that stretch from the living room all the way to the kitchen fill the spacious interior with honest light. And the view, Shaw's never considered Midtown to be a scenic place. Then again, she wasn't looking through this window.

 

“You've been holding out on us, Jerri,” Shaw tells her. For the first time today, she approves.

 

“About that other application,” Root says, “What if you accidentally misplaced it?”

 

“Say no more, sweetheart.” Jerri bats a hand. “My family's from Sicily. I know all about that sort of thing. We'll go to my office, lose some paperwork, sign some paperwork, have ya in here in no time,” she says, and starts ushering them towards the door. Quickly, adamantly. Suspiciously.

 

“Wait,” Shaw says. There's something missing, something she's not telling them. “What's the catch?”

 

“Catch? What catch? You two look like a nice couple, I wanna cut you a break, that's the catch.”

 

“We're not-” Shaw rubs the bridge of her nose. “Look, no offense, but this is all too good to be true.” There's got to be something wrong with it, Shaw can feel it in her bones. Shit plumbing, rats in the walls, a weird smell that only comes around during certain times of the day. Something.

 

“Listen, I got pristine records going back thirty years on this place. You can take a look for yourselves, but we gotta go down to my office fir-”

 

“Shh!” Shaw holds a finger up, silencing the room. “Did you hear that?” Her ears keen to the faint, muffled noises. “It's coming from the living room.”

 

“Yeah, you know what,” Jerri hastily explains in Shaw's wake. “I know what that is. The neighbors are redoing their kitchen. On a Saturday, can you believe it?”

 

Shaw ignores her and presses her ear to the wall, listening for the noise that seems to have gone away now.

 

“See? What'd I tell ya? Now if you don't mind, I-”

 

There's a loud crash suddenly. Something had smacked against the other side of the wall with such force, it rattled the hanging lights and shook the floor.

 

Shaw slowly backs away as more, lesser thumps follow. Steadily, like a beat from a drum. And not seconds later, the moaning starts. Unmistakably from a man and oddly, a very strict sounding woman who seems rather disappointed in him.

 

“And...” Shaw turns to Root with her _I told you so_ face. “there's the catch.”

 

“ _Rent controlled nymphos..._ ” Jerri hisses and then smacks the wall, “Hey! Some of us are trying to work over here! Not that you care! Can't go one minute without screwing each other's brains out! Literally!”

 

“Are they?” Curiosity in her eyes, Root steps closer to have a listen for herself, and it's completely unnecessary. With walls so thin and neighbors so loud, she could stand in any room and still hear all the graphic details of their sexcapades. So it's really a bit extra of Root to flatten the whole side of her face against the wall like that. “Oh, Jerri, you _have_ been holding out on us.”

 

Shaw rolls her eyes, “Come on, we're leaving,” and takes Root by the arm.

 

“No, Shaw wait! It's getting better!” Root protests as she's literally dragged to the door. “Shaw, I heard a paddle!”

 

 

….

 

 

The end in East Village.

 

 

“I don't think I've ever heard the word charming used to describe so many not charming things in my life,” Shaw says. She fiddles with the butter knife at the table while she waits for her order. They decided- well, Shaw insisted they stop for a late lunch, and the Russian owned deli on 7th was the closest eatery that wasn't a letter grade away from being quarantined. “How is a giant water stain on the ceiling _charming_?”

 

“Depends on how you look at it,” Root replies, her head in the piece of paper lain on the table top. She's been scribbling on it since they sat down. The list from earlier today looks nothing like it did, crumpled up, torn at the edges and for some reason, wet. Nearly all of the address had been crossed out, angrily by the look of it.

 

Shaw twirls the utensil in her fingers. “I thought it looked like Margaret Thatcher.”

 

“I'm not getting sucked into this argument again.” Root draws another x over something and brings the pen to her lips, chewing at the end. “ _It was Barbara Bush anyway..._ ”

 

Shaw snatches the paper from Root's unsuspecting hands.

 

“Hey I need that,” Root says. Her attempts of retrieving it are all in vain. “Shaw, I still haven't decided which one I- where did you get those glasses?”

 

“Glove box,” Shaw replies, lifting the shades from her eyes to squint at the paper. “Didn't think I could get a hangover _before_ I fell asleep.”

 

“Can I have it back, please? It's important.”

 

Shaw throws the glasses aside. “Root, these are all crap. You know this.”

 

“But I need to pick one.”

 

“Seriously, have you never gone apartment shopping before?” Shaw asks. Judging from the look on Root's face, she hasn't. “Root. Just make a new list.”

 

She sinks into the booth, whining pitifully. “But I hate this so much, Shaw. Can't I just live with you? _Please?_ ” 

 

Root smiles, full charm this time. And Shaw jumps when she feels something crawling up the length of her thigh. Luckily the waiter comes with the food, so Shaw has a valid excuse for evicting Root's foot from her crotch.

 

“Independence.” Shaw reminds her before grabbing the sandwich off of the plate. She's about to take a bite, but pauses midway. An odd feeling had struck her, a feeling like she's being watched and not by a secret system.

 

Leaned against the wall, slumped in her seat, is Root, staring at Shaw's sandwich with a weird lust in her eyes. If she was hungry, then she should have ordered something. So tough, Shaw thinks, bringing the sandwich to mouth again and _goddamnit!_

 

Shaw cuts the fucking thing in half and slides the plate across the table. Root smiles to herself and takes a nibble and then just- chomps down. Shaw can't believe what shes seeing right now.

 

“This is the best sandwich I've ever had,” Root says, at least that's what Shaw thinks she says. Root's mouth is so full, and yet, she keeps trying to fill it.

 

“As a person who's had a lot of sandwiches, I-”

 

“ _Shut up and eat it, Shaw!”_

 

Without further protest, Shaw takes a bite. Her eyes roll into the back of her head. “Oh my fucking god.” It is the best sandwich she's ever had. Why is Root right all the time?

 

“So, tomorrow...” Root manages to swallow the rest without choking. “New day, new list, perhaps a new car even? I heard Harry's got a viper tucked away in cold storage.”

 

Shaw chews on it. As fun as it was gallivanting around this charming city with Root... she'll have to pass. “Sorry, you're on your own for round two. I'm busy.”

 

“I checked. You're not.”

 

What is this? Slow season for criminal activity? “I'm taking a personal day.”

 

“Fine,” Root says, dabbing with the napkin before it's surly tossed aside. “I'll be wandering Hell's Kitchen tomorrow if you change your mind.”

 

“Okay, Root.” Shaw snorts, almost choking on her food. “Give your taser a good charge before you do.” She'll definitely need it for that side of town- if she were actually going.

 

Shaw's not stupid, she recognized the pattern as soon as she saw the list. All the stops they've made so far today were along the 4 train, which lets off near Subway HQ and coincidentally, right by Shaw's apartment.

 

 

They step outside the deli and Shaw gives the place a nod as she slips the glasses back on. The sign is in Russian, and unfortunately, none of it involves the ten words she knows. “Goodbye restaurant I don't know the name of.”

 

“Actually,” Root says, glancing up at the sign. “It think it says sandwich, well, bread meat bread, but you get the picture.”

 

“Hmm.” Shaw shrugs. She's halfway to the car, that better not be stolen, when she notices Root isn't behind her. Doubling back, Shaw finds her standing at the deli's window, staring at a sign that says _For Rent – Inquire Within._

 

 

…

 

 

 

They inquire within.

 

The owner of the deli; a burly, grey bearded and rather abrasive gentleman named Vlad, throws his dirty apron over his shoulder and yells something wild in Russian to the cooks behind the counter.

 

“Come! We go!” he then yells to Root and Shaw, and leads them out and around the building, through several locked doors and up a rickety old freight elevator, all while cursing in his native tongue. And Shaw's sure of this because most of those words he's using, are the same ones she's used to start bar fights overseas.

 

“You go, I wait,” Vlad says, and shoos them off the elevator.

 

It's was an industrious space converted to a loft by the previous owners. The concrete floors were replaced with dark hard wood for a more domestic feel, but the steel pillars remained. Carved out to one side, the obvious kitchen accustomed with marble counter tops, a range, and a classic style refrigerator. And in the far corner, the porcelain bathroom with the large claw foot tub, partitioned by a wall of glass blocks.

 

Root turns circles, marveling the expanse of open floor plan. “I have no words, Shaw.”

 

“I'm shocked,” Shaw replies, but it has nothing to do with this rare real estate gem they've stumbled upon by sheer luck. Root's non-stop motormouth has suddenly run out of fuel and hell has actually frozen over.

 

But in the weird trend of today's events, Shaw checks and double checks everything. That the light switches turn on and the water runs from the faucets. She tests the sturdiness of the steel beams and the thickness of the walls. She stomps around in her steel toed boots for weak spots in the floor. In the end, everything seems to be in working order. The radiator is blasting heat, the toilet is flushing, and yes, the refrigerator is also running. 

 

The second Shaw mentions  _roof access_ , Root's falling over to make a deal. 

 

Vlad may be limited in English, but he understands the universal language of money and the giant wad of cash Root suddenly pulls out of her pocket. He shoves a set of keys in her hand and goes off on Russian tangent as he counts the money.

 

“He says...” Root pauses to listen. “ _No checks, no cards, rent is cash only...”_

 

“How the fuck do you know that?”

 

“I did some work for the Russian mob- long story,” Root tells her before she's back to translating. “I'm supposed to put the money in an envelope and slip under his door _... on the first of the month, not the second, or_... well that doesn't sound very pleasant.”

 

Shaw's eyes widen some. She tries to ask what the she means by that, but Root shushes her with a raised finger.

 

“ _There is one rule... don't bother me. If you do not bother me, I will not bother you and everything will be..._ cookies and cream?”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“Sorry, I'm a bit rusty.” Root tunes back in, nodding profusely at the last part before he shakes her hand and leaves.

 

“What did he just say to you?”

 

Root turns to her oddly. “He said, _My name is Vladimir Baronov Petrovich, and I fix nothing_.”

 

 

…

 

 

_A week later..._

 

 

Shaw picks up a bottle of wine on the way to Root's. A house warming gift of sorts, or a present depending on how you look at it, though Shaw prefers it as a celebration of mission completion and good things yet to come.

 

The days of Root living out of satchels and crashing on couches are finally over, and for some reason, Shaw takes comfort in that. It means things are changing, for the better, she believes. Having a safe, permanent place to lay your head, it means something.

 

Shaw can hear the faint music playing as she lifts the elevator gate. She expects Root sprung for a decent sound system, something to listen to while she cranes her neck over a computer for hours on end. And maybe she found a nice desk and a comfortable chair like Harold's to sit in while she does, Shaw wonders, as she rounds the corner, quietly.

 

Sneaking up on Root is either a hit or a miss depending on the Machine's mood. Shaw hopes she might catch Root doing something weird for once, and not the other way around, even though she has no idea what that could entail.

 

Root's sitting cross legged on the floor, tinkering about with a soldering iron and humming to herself. Not exactly weird by definition, but Shaw thinks it's actually kind of cute- maybe, at least until she finds a better word for it... Which is never. The awed feeling is short lived, the nameless word becomes moot, when she realizes why Root's sitting on the floor in the first place.

 

She has no goddamn furniture.

 

“Love what you haven't done with the place,” Shaw calls out, announcing her presence to Root, who flinches before she just smiles bashfully to the tangle of wires in her lap. As it turns out, the Machine was in Shaw's favor this evening. It's a rare occurrence to find Root so comfortably off guard, with her hair pulled into a loose bun, with little smudges of soot on her shirt and holes in her blue jeans.

 

Her walk is still the same, smug saunter as it always is though, even with bare feet. Root lets her hair down as she approaches, on purpose Shaw thinks.

 

“Welcome to my humble abode. May I take your coat?” Root offers, and Shaw does a bit of casing as she slips her arms free of the sleeves.

 

It was inaccurate to say Root didn't have any furniture; there's a mattress lying in the middle of the floor beside a steel column. Root had thrown some sheets and pillows on top and called it a bed. Next to that, her other Root things. A laptop, a bag, a few articles of clothing and a cell phone playing the music Shaw had heard earlier.

 

“Is that for me?” Root asks, nodding to the bottle of wine in Shaw's hand.

 

“Yeah, but uh,” Shaw rubs the back of her neck, glancing again at the great empty space. Humble is an overstatement. “I feel like I should have brought a plant or something, or a chair.”

 

“Busy week,” she says, internally debating where to hang Shaw's jacket, for a moment, until deciding to just throw it on the floor. “Haven't been home much lately-” and then Root laughs, lightly to herself. “It's strange isn't it?”

 

“What is?” Shaw asks, halfway to the kitchen for a pair of drinking glasses before she realizes, Root probably doesn't have any of those either.

 

“This place, _my place_... It is supposed to feel this weird?”

 

“Don't worry, the charm wears off pretty quick. Eventually, it'll be just another Tuesday night where you store all your things.” Shaw flops down on the edge of the mattress. “Correction, thing.”

 

“Awfully presumptuous of you.” Root teases.

 

“Awfully rude of you, not owning a couch.” There are worse problems than not having a real place to sit. “I'd guess you don't have cork screw either, or is that me being presumptuous again?”

 

Grinning, Root ambles to the spot next to Shaw on the bed. “You'll have to use your imagination. Sorry, I didn't think you'd bring anything fancy.”

 

The label is the only fancy thing about this wine, an Italian sounding word, Shaw thinks it means something like _hat._ The price tag said twelve, but she got it for six. She flicks open her pocket knife and stabs it into the cork with a twisting motion.

 

Root leans back to lounge on her elbows. “I did buy something yesterday, now that I think about it.”

 

“What?” Shaw asks, straining with the cork that wont budge.

 

“Art.” Root nods to the pillar ahead of them. Taped to it is a small piece of paper, a crudely sketched portrait. Of Shaw.

 

“Um, where did you get that?” More importantly, why did she get that?

 

“From the man in the park,” Root replies, like it's supposed to mean something. “Fun fact, he used to be police sketch artist until he injured his hand in a tragic trout-fisting accident. Anyways, if you pay him twenty dollars, he'll draw anyone you describe.”

 

Thankfully, Shaw gets the wine open by then. The horrible taste of it helps her forget she ever heard the words trout and fisting in rapid succession. However, the concept of Root using her image as fine decoration, well, that will definitely need to be addressed soon. “Hope you like cork in your fancy wine,” Shaw says and passes it on. “My eyebrows are off, by the way.”

 

“Hmm...” Root cocks her head the side and studies it for a moment. “Eyebrows, maybe, but your luscious lips are absolutely spot on.” She makes it a point to overtly glance at Shaw's mouth before bringing the bottle to her own, but that clever little smirk is wiped away the instant the cheap wine touches her tongue.

 

“You know, you don't have to drink it,” Shaw says, amused by Root's initial grimace and the sour look she can't seem to shake. It's so bad, she has to run to the kitchen and wash her mouth out.

 

Root pads back, wiping her face with the sleeve of her shirt because she was probably too busy talking about Shaw with a random stranger to buy paper towels. “Wanna see something cool?” she asks, and Shaw replies with the wariest of looks. The last time Root showed her _something cool,_ she ended up with stitches. 

 

“Do you have a first aid kit?”

 

“No?”

 

“Then no.”

 

“Just close your eyes,” Root insists. “ _Please..”_

 

“Fine.” Shaw obliges, only after she checks for any sharp objects in Root's hands and in the immediate vicinity first. Patiently, she waits on the bed, listening to Root as she scampers around in her bare feet, for a moment until there's a loud _click_ and the main lights go off.

 

Shaw opens her eyes... winding up the steel columns and along the rafters high above the bed, Root's hung strings of lights of all shapes, sizes, and colors. They're arranged in way that makes Shaw feel like she's sitting inside a Christmas tree.

 

“So this is what you've been doing?” Shaw smirks to herself. The order of Root's priorities are a mystery to her.

 

“Livens the place up,” Root says, looking up with a kind of awe in her eyes, or maybe it's the light glowing from the red bulbs.

 

Root joins her on the bed again, close but still at a respective distance. Their feet, dangling off the edge, occasionally bump into one another as the conversation lulls into silence.

 

“So, um,” Shaw breaks for another swig of the wine and bites at the taste. “Does this count?” she finally asks, awkwardly. When Root turns to her mixed, she has to clarify. “Is this part of that _Quality Time_ the Machine says we don't have enough of?”

 

Root says nothing, she just smiles in an endearing way.

 

“Why not?” Shaw goes on the defense. She showed up, she brought the wine, she looked at the pretty lights and they're talking. If that isn't quality time, then what is? “I really think you should reevaluate-” and the rest is lost. Shaw's rendered speechless when Root suddenly pulls her in for a kiss.

 

“ _That's why_ ,” a moment later, Root whispers, still smiling but for an entirely different reason now. She gives Shaw a quick peck before pushing her flat on the bed. And it's becoming increasingly apparent what kind of time this is turning into, when Root climbs on top and begins unbuckling Shaw's belt. Something along the lines of fun, or whatever made up category Root likes to describe improvised restraints with clothing accessories. Shaw's not complaining.

 

“But if you're so worried about it, Sameen...” she leans forward with Shaw's wrists to pin them above her head, “There's always tomorrow.”

 

“What's tomorrow?” Shaw asks, soon wincing as the belt gets pulled taught.

 

“We're going to Ikea.” Root smiles as she pushes off and tends to her shirt, lifting it over her head and then casually tossing it on the floor with a sigh. “I need some proper furniture to fuck you on.”

 


End file.
